


Weeping Dawn

by YoursAlways



Series: Dawning [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Attempt at horror, Blood Drinking, F/M, Partial Mind Control, Tragic Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAlways/pseuds/YoursAlways
Summary: The tadpole inside his skull wasn't as powerful as Astarion had first thought. An assumption can be a dangerous thing, especially when more than just your freedom is at stake. [Oneshot]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)
Series: Dawning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Weeping Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this game owns my ass and I'm in too deep for a vamp rogue with a -1 to intelligence. this is also me stepping out of my usual fluffy wheelhouse. what a way to return to writing lmao
> 
> and yes, I ripped the title from the tiefling bard's song in the game

It was truly the worst case scenario.   
  
Soon after entering the city walls of Baldur’s Gate, their party had decided to split up briefly since most of them had personal business to handle in the city. The plan had been to meet back up at their chosen inn in three days time.   
  
But plans can change and not always for the better.   
  
Word of Astarion’s return to Baldur’s Gate had spread faster than anticipated and drawn the most unwanted attention.    
  
Astarion had spent the day, feeling safe in the sun’s light, showing Kagome his favorite parts of the city. The district where he’d once served as a magistrate - something Kagome still found hard to imagine with his now decidedly roguish lifestyle - and his favorite shops and restaurants. Most had changed significantly over the centuries, but a few remained relatively the same and it was something that obviously pleased Astarion.   
  
But as darkness began to fall and the shadows deepened, Astarion became noticeably more tense. He was escorting Kagome back to their inn with her hand tucked into the crook of his arm when he suddenly placed his other hand on top of hers and sharply changed their route, ducking down a hardly visible alley.   
  
“Astarion?” Kagome asked looking up at the elf she’d grown more and more attached to during their travels.   
  
Holding up a hand to hush her, Astarion froze as he turned his head this way and that, listening carefully, trying to pick out anything that seemed amiss. Kagome watched as he swallowed hard and released a shaky breath. “We are being watched,” he said in a low voice. In the meager light reaching them from the main street, Kagome saw something in Astarion that caused fear’s icy grip to take root in her chest. Astarion’s crimson eyes, usually focused and determined, were wide with anxiety and  _ horror _ . “We must move. Now.”   
  
Kagome wasted no time questioning him as he set a quick pace in a winding trail through the streets. Over their time traveling together, he’d gradually opened up to her about his time as a slave, kept under the sadistic rule of the master vampire Cazador. The contempt and sorrow that colored his face and voice anytime he spoke of the man spoke volumes of his treatment during the two centuries he’d been forced into servitude, but the near desperate fear with which he moved now told her that he’d never told her anywhere near exactly how bad living under Cazador had been.   
  
They stopped short when they came to another opening onto the main street, their inn visible on the opposite side, just a short distance up the wide road.   
  
Astarion turned quickly to face Kagome and took her face in his hands to look in her eyes. “I can feel him, Kagome. He’s near and he’s watching me,” he paused, eyes closing for a moment as he gritted his teeth and suppressed the cold shiver that threatened to run down his spine. Looking back to Kagome he ordered seriously, “When we step into the street,  _ run _ . We just have to get inside the inn and into our room. Cazador can enter the inn, but for the time we have it, the room is  _ ours _ and he can’t enter without permission.” He stopped to take a deep breath before saying once more in almost a whisper, “We just have to make it to our room.”   
  
“Astarion,” Kagome spoke softly, one hand coming up to cup his cheek while the other laid on one of his cupping her face. “We can make it. And come dawn, we can leave a note for the others at the front desk and then leave the city.” Smiling up at him in an attempt at reassurance, she said, “We’ll be okay.”   
  
Astarion nodded even as his face set into a grim frown. He quickly kissed her forehead before tightly taking hold of her hand and stepping out into the soft glow of the freshly lit streetlights.   
  
Weaving through the crowds that still packed the street in the early evening, Kagome followed along quickly as she was guided by Astarion. He squeezed her hand tighter as they neared the steps to the inn, salvation in sight. Hope bloomed in her chest for just a moment before an iron tight grasp took hold of her other hand, yanking her backwards and out of Astarion’s hold.   
  
Astarion turned sharply as he lost his grip on Kagome. Her startled cry rang in his ears as he was left with only the sight of a familiar but unexpected face.   
  
One of his fellow slaves under Cazador stood stock still in the middle of the road, staring at him with a blankness that Astarion remembered all too well. There was an all-consuming numbness that took root in those that served the Szarr household.   
  
Dreading any possible answer, Astarion straightened to his full height and walked to stand before the human vampire spawn before asking, “Where is she?”   
  
Dead as the man’s eyes were, they still managed to reflect some amount of pity for Astarion as he softly spoke, “I’m sorry, Astarion. Our Master has taken her, knowing you will follow. I am to lead the way.”   
  
Astarion squeezed his eyes shut. Shit. Shit, shit,  _ shit _ . They’d been  _ so close _ to salvation. Looking once again to his fellow slave, Astarion clenched his jaw and nodded. “Then lead the way.” Terrified as he was to face Cazador again, he refused to leave Kagome in the hands of that  _ monster _ for even a second longer than necessary.   
  
The longer he followed Cazador’s messenger, the deeper the pit in Astarion’s stomach became. It was clear where the man was leading him. They were heading into a quieter part of the city, less densely populated, and rough enough that nobody in their homes bothered to peek outside at any nighttime commotion. He knew they were getting close to their destination when they stepped onto a street that would forever be carved into his memory. Looking down at the cracked stones, Astarion laid eyes on the spot that changed his life forever. The spot where he was attacked, beaten within an inch of his life, and left bloody and broken, the perfect prey for a sadistic vampire that offered him life eternal in the face of death.   
  
The vampire spawn he’d been following stopped when they were directly over Astarion’s birthplace as one of the damned. He didn’t have to wait long for the devil from his nightmares to step out into the moonlight.   
  
“Astarion,” a deep voice, dark and smooth, purred. Astarion bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood with the effort of not showing his Master, his tormentor of two centuries, just how much of an effect that one word had on him.   
  
Cazador stood before him, looking every bit like he remembered. Casual, almost unassuming, but with a quiet and indisputable air of authority around him. “Oh, Astarion,” he sighed, shaking his head like a disappointed parent. “You took far too long to return to me. We’ll have to have little  _ chat _ about that later.” His sharp gaze was pointed as his eyes bored into Astarion. For his part, Astarion did his best to hold the vampire’s stare, but eventually, years of conditioning took over and he dipped his head, forcing his eyes to the ground.    
  
“Very good,” Cazador praised mockingly. “It pleases me to see that you still know your place.” Taking a moment to soak up the humiliation that rolled off of Astarion in waves, Cazador spoke again, “And it seems that I’ve found something of yours. A new little plaything you seemed to pick up on the road. I’ll give you credit where it’s due, she certainly is a lovely little thing, if a bit lacking in discipline.”   
  
Astarion’s head snapped up, eyes alight with rage when he heard Kagome’s muffled shout as she was jerked forward to stand before Cazador.    
  
Standing straight once more, Astarion momentarily forgot his fear and bared his fangs at Cazador, gritting out, “Release her  _ now _ .”   
  
Cazador’s grip tightened where he held Kagome’s arms behind her back, causing her to whimper, as he glared at Astarion and commanded in a slow and deadly tone, “Lower your head, slave.”   
  
Astarion could feel the pull of the inherent magic that bound him to Cazador, but the mind flayer tadpole in his brain fought to allow him to keep control.   
  
Cazador glared when the command didn’t immediately take. “Yes,” he spoke slowly, “I’d heard that you learned a few new tricks after your kidnapping by those monsters. It seems that you need to be reminded exactly who you belong to after all.” Handing Kagome off to his other vampire spawn, Cazador stalked forward as he once again pushed his will onto Astarion.    
  
“You do not belong to the illithid abominations.”    
  
Astarion flinched as Cazador’s bond with him invaded his mind, causing the tadpole to writhe and bury itself deeper. It was fighting to give him the strength to hold onto his free will, but Cazador was centuries old and had the power to show for it.   
  
“You do not belong to that woman.”   
  
Astarion was almost doubled over with the pain of the two forces warring inside his mind, but he managed to glance up enough to look at Kagome. Her eyes were locked on him, pleading with him not to give in even as her mouth worked around the cloth gag she’d been fitted with.   
  
“You certainly do not belong to yourself.”   
  
Finally forced down to his knees, Astarion gripped the sides of his head, doing his best to hold onto the fraying bits of control the tadpole was still struggling to grant him. It was only when Cazador’s boot kicked him in the shoulder and knocked him flat on his back that he felt the tadpole’s control finally slip away. Lying in the street, panting from pain and exertion, Astarion was forced to look into Cazador’s red eyes, glowing like hellfire embers, as he spoke.   
  
“You belong to  _ me _ .”   
  
Cazador clearly saw the moment he had Astarion back under his control, the moment Astarion’s face slipped into a blank mask and his eyes went glassy. “Who do you belong to?”   
  
“You, Master Cazador,” Astarion said, his normally emotive voice gone flat.   
  
Kagome felt sick as she watched Astarion return to standing, posture loose and perfectly still, awaiting an order. This was not her Astarion. This wasn’t the cheeky elf that never hesitated to tease her or try to talk her into trouble, who sulked and called her dull when she insisted on being a “goody goody.”   
  
“Well then!” Cazador clapped as he turned to face her once more. “That was certainly something, wasn’t it? Who knew those little brain worms could be such an irritation?”   
  
Kagome glared at him as he approached. Once he’d taken possession of her once more from his vampire spawn, he turned to address Astarion again. “As I was saying, Astarion, your little pet could use a bit more discipline. The little wizard actually tried to cast a spell at me. Luckily, that’s easily dealt with by silencing that pretty little mouth, hm?” Kagome jerked her head away when he tried to hook a finger under the twisted cloth digging into her cheeks.   
  
Frowning at her, Cazador moved quickly and snatched her gag, roughly pulling it free from her mouth. As she stretched out her jaw and took a breath to speak, he beat her to the punch and said, “If you attempt to throw another spell my way, I will kill Astarion, I will force you to watch, and it will be  _ slow _ .”   
  
Kagome had come face to face with evil more than once and she knew a bluff when she heard one. Cazador was not bluffing. Clenching her so tightly her teeth ached, she settled for glaring at him until she saw an opening.    
  
“I truly am glad to have Astarion back, you know,” Cazador drawled as he walked back over to his elven puppet. “He always was one of my favorites. A fine addition to my menagerie, if I do say so myself. Strong, handsome, and so very good at hunting.” His red eyes slid back over to Kagome then. “I actually think I might like a bit of sport, and we have some time yet before the sun rises. What do you say, Astarion? Shall we have a hunt?”   
  
Even as his face remained slack, the glassy haze in Astarion’s eyes cleared enough for him to look at Kagome with nothing short of terror. She could see him fight against the words, teeth clenching against them as he answered, “Yes, Master.”   
  
“Wonderful,” Cazador grinned, his sadism on full display as he saw the warring emotion in Astarion’s eyes. “I believe I’ll set some stakes this time.” Looking Kagome over, his grin widened. “Astarion, you’ll hunt your little pet. If she can elude you until dawn, she may walk away with her life. If she’s captured… well, I think the two of you would make a nice match set in my home.”   
  
“No,” Astarion managed to force out weakly. “ _ Please _ , no.”   
  
Cazador quirked a brow as he looked Astarion over. “The tadpole still giving you a bit of freedom, perhaps?” When Astarion gave no response, Cazador sighed. “It should fade in time. That and you’ll soon remember that there is no use in fighting me. Now then, it’s only sporting that we give the prey a head start. She’s only human, and this city is unfamiliar to her after all.”   
  
Kagome stared in disbelief when Cazador waved a hand in her direction and simply said, “Run.”   
  
Cautiously taking a step towards Astarion and the master vampire that had circled behind him, Kagome ran up to the bewitched Astarion and reached up to touch him. “Astarion,” she practically begged as she pulled his face down to look at her, running her hands over his cheeks, into his hair, down his neck, across his shoulders, looking for any sign at all of a reaction. All she got was a pleading look from him,  _ begging _ her without words.    
  
After a moment of this, Cazador must have grown bored and decided he wanted the drama of it all. “You may speak to her.”   
  
Astarion exhaled sharply like he’d been holding his breath. He made no move to touch or hold her, but his words began to pour out in a panic. “Kagome, go! Run! Get away from me, please! When he sends me after you, I won’t be able to stop myself.  _ I’ll be forced to hunt you _ . Make your way north, back to the main street, find help, anything. Just get away from me.”   
  
“Astarion,” Kagome breathed out before her throat started to tighten with coming tears. “I can’t leave you here with him.”   
  
“Kagome,” Astarion said seriously, trying to get the gravity of the situation across to her. “If he orders me to kill you, I won’t be able to fight it. Please, don’t make me live an eternity with that weight on my heart.”   
  
Kagome felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. She could barely breathe and almost missed it when Cazador spoke again.   
  
“This isn’t exactly what I was hoping for in this hunt,” he said, his disapproval evident. “Girl,” he addressed as his eyes pinned Kagome down. “You have ten seconds to run before I kill you here in the street myself.”   
  
Eyes going wide, Kagome looked up at Astarion, still hesitating to leave him behind.   
  
“Ten,” Cazador began his countdown.   
  
“Kagome,” Astarion pleaded. “Please,  _ run _ . Do whatever you must to keep me away from you. Attack me if you must.  _ Just go _ .”   
  
“But I…” Kagome trailed off as her eyes darted between Astarion and Cazador.   
  
“Nine.”   
  
“Astarion, I…” Kagome’s breath was starting to come faster as her panic grew to new heights. “I’m sorry.” Shaking her head at herself, guilt at choosing her own self-preservation already eating away at her, Kagome finally turned and ran.   
  
“Eight.”   
  
Astarion closed his eyes in relief, tears finally slipping down his cheeks unchecked. He would do everything he could to fight against Cazador’s command. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to completely disregard it, but hopefully he could give Kagome enough time to get away. If someone had to be under Cazador’s control, he’d sacrifice himself to spare her the torment with little regret.   
  
“Finally,” Cazador said from behind him as Kagome disappeared around a corner. “I’ve never seen a human so eager to meet their demise over such a ridiculous reason.” Cazador’s heeled boots clicked against the stone street as he took the few steps to stand beside Astarion.   
  
Astarion may have been given permission to speak to Kagome at the end, but he knew better than to address Cazador without express permission and being addressed directly first.    
  
“Hear my command and obey, Astarion,” Cazador spoke, all pretense of the game vanished from his tone. “Hunt the human down and bring her back to me. Use any means necessary; teeth, claws, blades. I want her back. I don’t care if she’s missing some blood, but make sure she’s alive.”   
  
Astarion’s heart shattered in that moment. It splintered like glass and lay in the street under Cazador’s boot. Because he fully understood in that moment what Cazador meant to do. There was never any doubt that Astarion would catch Kagome. No matter how fast or cunning she was, she was still only human. He would always be faster, stronger, and built to hunt. She could delay the catch if she was creative with her spells, but it was only a postponement.    
  
Cazador wanted her back alive. He was going to turn her into a vampire spawn, a slave like him.   
  
Swallowing with the realization of what he’d need to do, Astarion steeled his heart and told himself that it would be for the best. Knowing what he knew about Cazador, with firsthand experience of how he treated his slaves, Astarion knew that death was the better option.   
  


* * *

  
Kagome raced down dark and empty backstreets, not daring to look behind her as she made one blind turn after another. Astarion had told her to head north, but it was a cloudy night and she couldn’t see enough stars to guide her.   
  
After tripping on yet another piece of debris left in the street, Kagome ducked into a small alcove and reached into the bag resting against her hip. She fumbled for a small pouch and when her fingers wrapped around one, she had to squint at it in the pale moonlight to make sure it was what she needed.   
  
She quickly grabbed a pinch of the orange powder inside, tilted her head back, and sprinkled it over her eyes. Wiping a hand across her eyes, she whispered, “Darkvision.” A few seconds for her eyes to adjust and Kagome sighed at finally being able to more clearly see her surroundings. She cinched the pouch back up and dropped it in her bag before running once more.   
  
She’d wasted precious time to stop and cast that spell, but with better sight she took stock of her surroundings as she ran. She could take the chance of banging on doors for help, shouting in the hopes someone might hear her. But in doing so, it would give her position away to Astarion all that much quicker. That, combined with the fact that Astarion, unlike most vampires and vampire spawn, could enter a home without invitation, ruled out seeking help. It would do her no good and would only be a potential danger to anyone who helped her.   
  
Her only option at the moment was to do as Astarion had said and run.   
  
Streets and alleys blurred together and Kagome honestly wasn’t sure if she was running in circles or not. She’d only seen a small portion of the city and coated in deep shadows, everything looked the same. But her heart leapt into her throat when she heard barely-there footsteps approaching.   
  
Kagome knew that if Astarion was already close enough for her to hear him, there was no evading him. It was a wonder he hadn’t reached out and grabbed her yet. She hesitated for only a moment, unwilling to risk hurting him, until she heard a deep growl so close that she could almost feel the vibration from it.   
  
Allowing herself to act more on instinct than anything else, she cut down the next alley, catching Astarion’s claws on her arm, and turned on her heel just long enough to bring her hands together in a loud clap and shout “Thunderwave!”   
  
She watched as Astarion was blown backwards and away from her in a wave of force that sent him crashing into a stack of crates. The loud boom that accompanied her spell echoed through the streets and even shattered a few windows, but she had no time to observe the damage. Astarion was already climbing out of the pile of splintered wood.   
  
Kagome took off once more, running blindly while she hoped and listened for the tell-tale signs of a crowded street. If she was able to get into a large crowd, she might be able to blend in well enough to evade her hunter until she found safety.    
  
Knowing that she would need to buy herself more time if she had any chance, she began casting her next spell, never slowing her pace. With a deep breath, she whispered “Fog Cloud” and blew into her hands before pushing the breath out and away to spread through the streets and around corners in a thick layer of nearly impenetrable fog. She just managed to break free of the cloud before the spell fully set in, a few wisps clinging to her back.   
  
Somewhere behind her, she heard Astarion swear as he crashed into something, blinded to his surroundings by the fog.   
  
Her adrenaline was starting to reach its limits, and she could feel her panic and fatigue begin to take their toll. Her legs ached and her lungs burned. Just accessing the Weave in order to use magic was draining on her, inexperienced as she still was at it.    
  
_ ‘I just need a minute to make a plan,’ _ she thought.    
  
Knowing what a risk she was taking, Kagome slipped into a shadowed doorway and pressed her back against the stone wall to catch her breath, focusing on deep and even breathing while being as quiet as possible.    
  
She still hadn’t seen any signs of being near a populated area. Everywhere she looked was dark and deserted. It made her heart ache for Astarion. Her Astarion. She felt completely alone and found herself yearning for his company, his snarky comments, his bartered help.    
  
Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall as she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the first soft sob that slipped out. She’d seen what Cazador had done to him. They’d hoped that the tadpole would be enough to keep Cazador from taking hold of Astarion’s mind again, but it seemed that his influence was too great in proximity.   
  
Kagome wished with every fiber of her being that they’d never stepped inside the city walls.   
  
Astarion had been having nightmares, being jolted out of his nightly meditations with a start, for days as they’d gotten closer to Baldur’s Gate. She’d done her best to reassure him that everything would be okay, that they would be together, that they’d meet any problem they encountered head on as a team.   
  
Now that she was running for her life from her elven lover, she hated how naive she’d been. She should’ve taken more stock of what Astarion was telling her when describing what it’d been like to be forced to live under Cazador. But now it was too late and they were both paying the price.   
  
Kagome only realized she’d been lost in her regrets for too long when she heard light footsteps crunching across old roof tiles. Astarion had evaded her fog trap by going over it.   
  
Fruitless as it was, she made the attempt to push away from the wall and into another sprint. And as she could’ve predicted, she barely made it ten feet from her hiding spot when she was tackled from above and wrestled to the ground.   
  
Not quite willing to go down without a fight, Kagome struggled and choked out a scream before a hand came down to cover her mouth. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a last ditch spell she could cast that wouldn’t also literally blow up in her face.   
  
Twisting her head away from the hand covering her mouth, she was ready to take hold of her attacker and cast Shocking Grasp when she looked up and locked eyes with Astarion. And in that moment, she saw  _ her _ Astarion looking back at her. His eyes were pained and resigned, but they were clear of Cazador’s glassy influence.   
  
Kagome knew she should attack, knew she should take the opportunity, but in that moment, as her heart broke all over again for him and them and everything they could’ve had, her strength left her in one shaky exhale.    
  
She sagged back against the stone street she was pinned to and closed her eyes. Hot tears ran down her temples and into her hair and she choked on a watery laugh and said, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She took a breath despite the tightness in her chest, almost relieved that the chase was over, and began to cry all the harder as waves of emotion rose up to drown her. “I tried to do what you said,” she croaked out around sobs. “I just got so lost, and I didn’t really want to leave you, and I--”   
  
Kagome was cut off with a start when she felt cool drops begin to hit her cheeks and nose. She opened her eyes and saw Astarion hovering above her, jaw clenched and fangs bared as he quietly cried for much the same reasons as her and more.    
  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized, and Kagome briefly thought that it was the most sincere apology she’d ever heard. “I’m trying to fight him,” Astarion gasped. “But I can’t. I won’t have you share this fate though. I won’t let him have you.” He shook from the effort of fighting Cazador’s command before repeating one last time, “I’m so sorry.”   
  
Kagome looked into Astarion’s eyes, trying to read what was there, behind the sorrow and the regret. It was only when he began to shift that she questioned, “Astarion? What are-?” When his fangs grazed her neck, understanding crashed into her and her struggles began anew. “Astarion, don’t!” But with his advantage over her in size, strength, and leverage, there was no way to avoid the cold bite she knew was coming.    
  
It was different from when she allowed him to feed on her in their intimate little moments back at camp, when his head was fuzzy and he’d been feeling sluggish. This wasn’t a shallow bit, a pinprick of fangs meant for just a taste. Astarion bit down hard and deep where he knew it would bleed the most. And he knew he’d succeeded when blood shot into his mouth in volumes more than he could swallow at once without choking.   
  
Pulling back, he looked down at Kagome, his mouth and jaw stained red and dripping onto her cheeks, crimson trails following his tears from moments before. He watched as the woman who’d pried down his walls and made a cozy little home for herself inside his heart gasped in short breaths. She already looked so much paler and he knew it wouldn’t be long now. She’d be dead and he’d have to live with the knowledge that her blood was on his hands, but at least she’d be free of an eternity of torture.   
  
As Astarion watched Kagome’s few final breaths, he was suddenly struck from the side with enough force to send him crashing into the opposite wall.   
  
“You little fool,” Cazador bit out as he kicked Astarion once more in the ribs for good measure. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t follow you? I gave you a simple order and you couldn’t even be trusted to do that much.” Scoffing down at his newly returned spawn, Cazador spat, “I will take care of your punishment later. For now, because of you, I have to work quickly.”   
  
Kneeling down, careful to avoid the growing pool of blood that Kagome lay in, Cazador lifted her torso into his arms, ignoring her weak pleas to leave her be, and made sure he caught Astarion’s pained expression before he sank his fangs into the unblemished side of Kagome’s neck, drinking deeply even as her heart slowed to a stop. He licked the wound for good measure as he pulled away and dropped her body to the ground.   
  
“Stand up, Astarion,” Cazador commanded in a clipped tone, carefully wiping his mouth and straightening his clothes. When Astarion rose to his feet against his will, Cazador smiled. Blank faced once more, Astarion still managed to silently glare at Cazador with a newfound hatred. “Ah, I’ve missed that look,” he said, stepping over Kagome to stand before Astarion. “You haven’t looked at me like that in more than a century.” With a couple of harsh pats on the cheek, Cazador lowered his voice and promised, “I’m going to have fun beating that will out of you all over again.”   
  
With that he turned on his heel and began walking away. Over his shoulder, he ordered, “Pick up the girl, bring her home, and clean her up. It’ll be sunrise soon.”   
  


* * *

When Kagome awoke, she immediately noticed the way her entire body ached. Every muscle was stiff and her head felt as though it would split open. She was tucked neatly into a bedroll, but as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a cell. Iron bars surrounded her where she lay on a stone floor.    
  
The previous night’s events came back to her slowly in disjointed pieces until she suddenly sat up with a sharp gasp only to instantly regret the sharp movement. Wincing as she pulled herself out of the bedroll, Kagome frantically looked around as she called out in a raspy voice, “Astarion? Astarion, are you there?”   
  
Silence met her for several long seconds until a voice called back softly, “I’m here.”   
  
Crawling over to the cell’s door, Kagome was finally able to spot Astarion sitting in the corner of the cell across from hers. He was sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and his hands buried deep in his hair. From what she could see of his skin, it looked like he’d been beaten nearly black and blue.   
  
“Astarion, what happened?” She asked in a hushed voice, afraid of drawing the wrong attention. “Parts of last night are still hazy.”   
  
Astarion laughed bitterly, shaking his head but not looking up. “You’ll remember slowly,” he explained. “And then you’ll wish you didn’t.”   
  
Kagome watched as Astarion’s hands tightened into fists, twisting his hair between his fingers, before he finally lashed out and slammed a fist into the stone floor, cracking a tile. He sighed, still refusing to look directly at her, and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “But the hunger is going to set in soon. The first time is the worst. Try to find a memory so you can hold onto yourself. He likes to starve the newly turned for a while so they’re more  _ grateful _ for their first meal.”   
  
When Astarion’s words and their meaning sank in, Kagome’s world dissolved into static. Too numb to even cry, she took up a similar position to Astarion, staring at the ceiling as she felt the first dull pangs deep in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> if it makes you feel any better, I'm working on a sequel because we love and respect happy endings in this house


End file.
